


Baby William

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Stillborn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: After the unexpected passing of his son Lofty thinks back on the birth of his daughter.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Baby William

He sat beside Helen on the bed holding her hand as she cried. After discovering that their unborn son would be stillborn and after Helen gave birth Lofty was allowed to hold him. He held the tiny body rocking him gently in his arms. 

Staring at the precious bundle in his arms Lofty was reminded of when Dom had their daughter, Amelia. Her birth had been hard on Dom. She was born early making the delivery high risk. A lot went wrong that day but in the end they got to take Amelia home unlike what was happening now. 

Giving Helen time to say her own goodbyes Lofty went to sit in the peace garden. After a while Dom joined him.  
'I didn't know if you wanted to be alone. I can go if you want'  
'No I want you to stay' he took Dom's hand closing his eyes against the tears. He was tired of crying. 'I keep replaying everything in my head. It's just so unfair'  
'I know and I'm so sorry this happened to you Lofty to both of you'  
'I keep thinking of when Amelia was born, of everything that went wrong that day'  
'Amelia's fine Lofty you just need to focus on being there for Helen and your baby boy cause they need you'  
'William, we named him William'  
'That's a beautiful name'

He pulled Dom into a hug, breathing in the familiar scent of Dom's cologne. He buried his face against Dom's shoulder letting the tears he had tried to keep in fall. Dom held him rubbing his back in hopes of comforting his husband.  
'It's going to be ok'  
'I should go back, check if Helen's ok'

He let Lofty go. Their hands letting go as he walked away. Dom felt torn. He had stayed away like Helen asked yet he wanted to be there for Lofty. His husband was grieving. Lofty was already a father and despite Helen's feelings towards him they both had Amelia to think about. 

At the end of his shift Dom went to Helen's room. When he entered the room Dom found Lofty holding Helen's hand. A Moses basket sat on the bed between them.  
'Hey' he whispered in greeting. To him it seemed appropriate.  
'Hey' Lofty whispered back.  
'Just wanted to know if you're coming home tonight'  
'No I think I'll stay here if that's ok'  
'Course it is I understand'  
'Tell Amelia good night for me'  
'I will'

When Dom got home he paid the child minder and got Amelia ready for bed. It wasn't until later that night when he was in bed alone that he shed his own tears for baby William. He knew Lofty would be ok, he just needs time.


End file.
